Progressive cavity pumps have been used for decades to pump medium to high viscosity fluids commonly filled with solid particulate material (for example, sand, glass beads, glass balloons and metallic or organic fillers, i.e., quartz, aluminum oxide, and titanium oxide) from an oil well to the surface through a production tubing string. A typical progressive cavity pump system includes a surface drive and a downhole progressive cavity pump with a single helical-shaped rotor which turns eccentrically inside a double helical elastomer-lined stator. The stator is attached to the bottom of a production tubing string and, in most cases, the rotor is attached to a rod string suspended and rotated by the surface drive. The shapes of the rotor and stator form a series of sealed cavities within the stator. As the rotor is turned, the cavities progress to move fluid from the intake to the discharge end of the pump, thereby producing a pulsationless positive displacement flow. The elastomer surface of the stator is intended to help the pump handle abrasive and viscous fluids. However, when a progressive cavity pump is situated in a heavy oil well, it is common for solid particulate material carried by heavy oil to plug up the pump, preventing further production from the well. Flushing of the pump is then required, which consumes time and delays production. Solid particulate material may also contribute to the wear-and short operating life-of parts, for example, the stator.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus which mitigates these limitations.